fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
The Cube
The Cube (aka Kevin) was a mysterious object that appeared in ''Fortnite: Battle Royale ''on Friday, August 24, 2018, near Paradise Palms. The same time as The Cube appeared, the Crack in the Sky disappeared. (See the Crack Closure Event) Indecipherable symbols adorned the cube. Players in its general vicinity had their shields slowly charged. Additionally, The Cube functioned as a sort of jump pad, bouncing those who jumped on it or hit it; reportedly hitting it enough times resulted in The Cube striking back, dealing 30 damage. Though it first appeared to be a stationary object, it began to move at a rate of one revolution every 1 hour and 43 minutes. It was unclear where it would end up, but theory swirls about potential new points on the map that might be created when it stops. During its journey around the map, the Cube printed seven runes with anti-gravity domes surrounding. Throughout the final three weeks of Season 5, the cube continued to print these runes. After finishing this process, The Cube destroyed one of the buildings in Tilted Towers. The sporting goods store had been hit last season by a meteorite and was just in the final stages of reopening. The Cube then proceeded to the edge of Loot Lake on September 19, 2018. The Cube appeared to dissolve, turning Loot Lake in a purple-pink gelatinous state with properties akin to The Cube itself, such as becoming bouncy. With the beginning of Season 6, it was revealed that The Cube was still intact, as it rose from the waters, taking the cabin and island in the center of the lake with it, forming the Floating Island. This created a large hole in the lake where the island once rested, a vortex in the middle. After just two days of the island rising, the Cube began to move the island to each of the runes it had printed in Season 5. After getting energy from all runes, they dropped to the ground and the island returned to Loot Lake. A portal was formed above, which began to expand until it covered the entire island. On October 24, 2018, the first day of Fortnitemares 2018, the cube exploded the floating island into multiple pieces, the cube still intact. Following the explosion, the cube fragments that had been growing on the island had been sent all over the map, which released the cube monsters. From this day until November 4, the cube began to crack. On November 3, it began to drip its liquid into the vortex, until the final drip. On November 4, 2018, the cube started to spin rapidly, which led to a white flash, and the Cube splitting apart. After the flash, players were teleported to an unknown dimension. Shortly after, a rift formed, and took shape of a butterfly, which then multiplied, and came to every player still alive. A cut-scene showed up, where the player put out it's finger, and the butterfly would land on the finger, and it got teleported back to the map through a rift. Leaky Lake appears to be completely new, and the Cube Monsters were gone. The 2018 Fortnitemares event ended as well. (See the Butterfly Event) In the 9.30 Content Update #1, Kevin comes back to Fortnite, only in Creative, However, he is marked on the map with a cyclone symbol except for a regular purple cube. In the 10.20 Content Update, Kevin is back in the Battle Royale Island. He can be seen, as always, under the Floating Island. The Floating Island now has the Motel with it. During Chapter 2 - Season 1, a new location named Steamy Stacks replaced Pressure Plant in the new map, where the location was powered by Kevin. The company there is called Kevolution Energy, and has Cube icons on its Smokestacks. Trivia * It is also known as "Kevin" by fans. ** This was due to the name "Cube" being banned on a megathread on the Fortnite Subreddit. * There was a Cube Movement Graph, tracked the varying speeds that the cube moved at. * Few skins are based off of Kevin and are styled like it (Dark Bomber, Raptor, Dark Wild Card, Dark Jonesy, Dark Red Knight, Fallen Love Ranger, Dark Power Chord, Dark Tricera Ops, and Dark Rex). Timeline * Giant Rift in the sky creates Kevin. * Kevin moves to 7 different locations on the map and during Season 6 these locations became the corrupted areas. * Kevin settles in Loot Lake and melts to form Loot Lake into a giant bounce pad. * Kevin returns in season 6 and creates a twister in the center of Look Lake. * On November 4th 2018 at 1:06 P.M EST Kevin goes unstable and destroys himself teleporting players to another dimension called ”The In-Between”. The Butterfly Event begins and all of Kevin’s remains turned into an all new Loot Lake. The new version played an important role from the end of Season 8 to “The End”. * Leaky Lake gets the name Loot Lake back in Season 7. * In Season 9, Kevin comes back in creative mode. * In Season X, Kevin alongside the Floating Island and the Motel made its return in the island. Each day, the island moved in a circle around the outside of the map. * In Chapter 2: Season 1, Kevin is a power source utilized in Steamy Stacks by Kevolution Energy. de:Der Würfel Category:Battle Royale Category:Fortnitemares Category:Story and Lore